Tengu Man
fights with the boldness of a teenager, and he speaks like one too. He is another Air-themed robot. He was created by Doctor Albert W. Wily, modeled after the Tengu, a Japanese yōkai, and was put in Japan to occupy Mega Man. In Mega Man and Bass, he enlisted in King's Army to wreak revenge on Mega Man for disgracing him in the previous fight. His stage is one of the two stages unlocked by beating Ground Man. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Used to be an experiment robot for generating typhoons. He is designed after a Japanese goblin. "I'll knock you off your perch!" Good point: Independent spirit Bad point: Snob Like: Fly fishing Dislike: Fellowship Japanese CD data: Good point: Good at manipulating air Bad point: Arrogant Like: Fly fishing Dislike: Bonds with society Stage enemies Mega Man 8 enemies Enemies in Tengu Man's stage in Mega Man 8: *'Mid Boss:' Shiriko da Gama *Cline *Dodonpa Cannon *Hogale *Kemumakin *Metall SV *Monopellern *Hannya Attacker *Telly R *Tencrow Mega Man & Bass enemies Enemies in Tengu Man's stage in Mega Man & Bass: *Cline *Cold Mist *Dodonpa Cannon *Hannya Attacker *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Telly R *Tencrow *Typhoon Goro (blower and crank versions) In-game Voice Quotes Mega Man 8 Intro: *"I'm Tengu Man." Taunts: *"It's just a kid? Don't make me laugh." *"Kid, you're almost not worth the effort." *"Are you worthy of my challenge?" *"I'll take on you. Be ready!" *"Hya!" (draw weapon) Attack Shouts: *"Kamaitachi!" *"Tornado Hold!" *"Here you go!" *"You missed! Feel my power!" (If you get hit by Tornado Hold) Cries: *"Nuts!" *"No!" *"Shoot!" *"No way!"(Hit by Ice Wave) *"Guuh!"(Hit by Ice Wave) Death: *"It's regretful." Gallery 8-tenguman.jpg|Tengu Man's artwork for Mega Man 8. Mm8 tenguconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Tengu Man. Trivia *Tengu Man is one of four Robot Masters to give Mega Man two different weapons. The other three are Astro Man, Centaur Man and Pharaoh Man. **Due to his two appearances, Tengu Man has both an Air-themed weapon (Tornado Hold) and a Cutter-themed weapon (Tengu Blade). *In Mega Man & Bass, Tengu Man still uses the Tornado Hold in battle, but instead of sending the player skyward for Tengu Man to slash down, the weapon catches the player and tries to dump him off the edge of the platform to his death. *Tengu Man is the second Robot Master based on a mythological creature (the first was Centaur Man). *Tengu Man's attack, the kamaitachi, is a ball made of sharp wind. The Kamaitachi is a Japanese yokai from folklore that told of a wind weasel capable of creating sharp wind strong enough to cut. *Tengu Man has different stage themes in the Saturn and PlayStation versions of Mega Man 8. With his theme from Mega Man & Bass, he's the only classic-series Robot Master to have three official stage themes. *Tengu Man is the only Robot Master in Mega Man 8 (besides Cut Man in the Sega Saturn version) who takes 2 units of damage to a Mega Buster shot and 4 units from a fully-charged Mega Buster. This makes him one of the weakest bosses in Mega Man 8 to the Mega Buster. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Air Robot Masters Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Beastlike Robot Masters